Belonging to my King
by Nebula Galaxies
Summary: Formerly known as "Chained Frozen Heart"A king who was raised inside the walls of his castle saves a slave with a harsh past. They will face difficult obstacles along their way but the real danger lies ahead as they get to know more from one another. [RusIta]
1. Reminiscing

**I'm rewriting this whole story all together after I started reading it again...It's really messy and I realized that every time I post a chapter it cuts out words in it so it didn't make sense so I have to be extra careful this time!**

**I still have the new chapters done by the way but that will have to wait until I fixed and rewrite everything!**

* * *

Ivan is an cold-hearted vicious King.

-is what people say all over his kingdom and all of the seven seas. Throughout his life he's been misunderstood by his ancestor bloody past and large land, all he ever wanted was just finding what is missing from his life, He didn't choose to be king. He had to from his inheritance from grandfather when he 's not like he hated it,oh no that wasn't like that at all in fact:

He doesn't mind being king at all.

He had everything he wanted money, power and yet the all "great and terrifying" king Ivan felt he was missing something, He didn't know what it was. He remembers when he was just a small child living with his sisters-well it wasn't a pleasant memories, per se, his sisters were sort of…odd. He remembered maids and servants in the castle that would clean up their mess and follow grandpa's orders and make delicious meals-Ah that's probably the reason why! He needs servants to do his bidding. Looking around his room he sighed quietly reminiscing the days when he wasn't a lonely giant in an empty castle.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

That's weird he doesn't usually get visitors at this time, especially since it's after hours.

He got up from his chair and walked to the large door.

When he opened it, he cursed the heavens above him.

"Hahahah! How's my worst enemy doing?" a loud pest by the name of Alfred F. Jones stood tall and proud.

They weren't exactly what you called 'friends'.They were more of a complex duo, Always at each other's throat when one or the other taunt them you can basically say they where two kiddies fighting for a toy.

"What do you want...I already lend you rubles to fix your down-graded economy you called your kingdom." He huffed, already thinking about slamming the door.

The obnoxious blonde laughed at his insult and waved it off."Nah, I didn't came here for that-" he grins at him and rubs his fingers together "Unless you want to-"

"No" his eyes turned deadly and menacingly.

Alfred raised his hands in defense, chuckling nervously "I'm joking! Joking!".

Ivan glared at him his voice low and deep "If you came here to bother me then I suggest you leave me be" he was ready to close the door in his face until Alfred blocked him using his hand, Ivan felt really irritated so he use his body to close the door. The next minute or so they both struggle to out due the other-Like it was a competition to see who was the strongest.

"Hey! That's rude to close the door on a hero; I sailed across the ocean to see you!" He struggled to keep the door open to hear him out.

"Really"? Ivan scoffed and opens a door a bit after their little fight.

Alfred burst out laughing and shook his head "That will be my death wish if I did that. Anyway I hear your kingdom holds an auction for I correct?

"I've heard of it before, The one in charge of it is the leader of the rebellion that's ruining my grandfather's legacy and wants to overthrow me..." He said nonchalantly.

"Well at first it was for business related but when I overheard the conversation in your town I thought 'why don't I grab a few slaves to call my own'. Arthur always bothers me on cleaning up my messes-Well fuck that I do what I want!" He puffed up his chest and swaggered into the room.

Ivan gave him a look of disgust."You really are lazy American slob" He closed the door and walked in front of him stopping his tracks.

Alfred grunted at the insult then snicker. "Besides all that not only for cleaning up my messes but to take care of me at night as well." he said with glint in his eyes, smirking up at him.

He didn't want to question it further, Especially with that mischievous look he was giving him.

"Then why are you here instead of over to the auction?" He said quizzically.

"Ack! You really are an idiot, I'm not going to buy them I'm stealing them! And I came here for you to come with me to be my sidekick and back me up!"

"This isn't like you for a 'hero' to steal, nonetheless use a person for your own personal pleasures?" Ivan narrowed his eyes. "Also I could have you arrested just for telling me you idiotic plan".

"Ha! What would you know about being a hero!?Besides them' slaves over there are drugged before they put on display and practically beat the living daylights out of them. I'm basically saving their asses!" he then averted his eyes. "-and word from my general since Matthew betrayal to join the rebellion he might be there tonight." Muttered with a sad-longing tone" He then stroke a ridiculous pose. "So what do you say commie, you with me?"

Ivan pinched the bridge of his nose gave an irritated sigh. He really didn't want to go, especially with this irritated buffoon. But in the end he needed this crook to help and investigate this so called "rebellion" and finally put a stop to all this unnecessary problems in his kingdom.

"Okay…I'll come if-" Before he knew it he was already outside. "Great! Let's go!" Alfred exclaimed loudly, pushing the other down the pavement to the gates.

Oh heavens please watch over me…

* * *

They went to Ivan's military base not far where his castle stood, they both gathered information and questioning the captured prisoners from past feuds. It took awhile but their guards mentioned an suspicious activity outside the territory where the coldest terrain which couldn't be inhabitant for his people to live in. It gave him the idea on where their at, so they headed out to find it.

The place…well wasn't a hygienic place, They were led into a germ-infested underground place that was outside his Icy kingdom like Ivan guards said.

He called his guards beforehand in case of a need to ambush them, not caring if the innocents were hurt along the didn't much care about the innocent that was forced on to this type of environment he just need the rebellious group to get off his back and his territory for good.

Ivan thoughts were interrupted by Alfred's sudden voice "Hey let me ask you something..." Ivan turns to face Alfred a little taken back by his serious face which was something that was rarely seen by someone who takes anything as a joke. "If the rebellious groups are like-good and stuff-why are they kidnapping people and selling them off to anyone who wants them?"

They reached their destination they stood in front of an old ugly tent-like venue. "It's simple they work like our economy works they need money for food, weaponry for survival and strategize their plan, which eventually leads to failure. For years they tried many ways to gain it but in the end they spent it all in useless weapons and protest rants. This is what they call their 'last resort.'

Alfred looks unease "still doesn't that worries you? I mean they are getting stronger and let's not forget the innocent lives they putting them in, treating them like animals..." Ivan just chuckled, his smiled was cold and so where his eyes. "Nonsense that leaves me pleased on what they are planning for me next in the final battle." his malicious voice send chills down the blondes spine.

"Freaking commie" They both headed to the tent, brave hearts and their confidence high.

* * *

**You probably already seen the difference from the old version!**

**R&amp;R if you like!**


	2. Found

"This place reeks of misery and feces." Ivan wrinkled his nose in disgust he took out his handkerchief and put it over his nose to block off the place was rather large; the underground path that they followed led them outside to the far corner of a Forest.

The tent was badly unkempt greenish brown colored cloth-which was an advantage to blend in with its surrounding. When they took a peek inside it the light inside the entrance was dim; when they headed to the entrance to snoop around inside, the area was crowded with people with extravagant looking clothes-Compared to Ivan's bland type fashion and Alfred's what he calls it a "Spy" Suit with his cross body satchel hanging at the side of his hips.

What looks like Nobles wore mask to protect their identities because the risk of their family's name reputation ruined by from buying illegal slaves. Alfred pulled Ivan back outside "Hey, Let's go to the back. There are less people people to deal with than breaking in here". Ivan nodded in agreement. They headed to the back when they both spotted two guards chattering and laughing about; they were few feet away from the entrance so they managed to slip past them.

Once entering Alfred and Ivan caught sight of a cage wagon at first they thought it was empty but the movements and creaking from inside it they guess there were slaves inside it, But it wasn't just one there was at least four more lined up beside it, The slaves didn't move in the slightest when they heard footsteps-they must of thought they were guards from outside to check up on them to see if any escaped.

"Damn, I can barely see anything in here... "Alfred muttered, he then opens his satchel to retrieve his flashlights and toss one to Ivan which he caught it. When they turned it on the lights caught the slave's attention as they all slowly reacted on what was happening. When they realize it wasn't the guards they all led out whispers beckoning them to come closer, their voice full of hope, relief and panic.

'Please help us'

'save us!'

'Thank the heavens above we're saved!'

Ivan actually to pity on them but he didn't do anything not having the time for it. Alfred on the other hand keen on saving his people is his priority.

"Okay! Okay I'm here to save you guys but I need your help." he silenced them. "I'm looking for someone. He looks kind of like me except he's a bit taller though and his hair is longer. He carries around this huge bear thing around. His name is Matthew Williams" using his hands to estimate his height, he then flash his light around the cage to see any hands or signs that they knew anything-but what he saw fear showed across their faces.

The name caused the slaves to widen their eyes in shocked. Nobody said anything for a while Alfred asked again in case they didn't hear him right but to response. Ivan was starting to get irritated.

The loud sound of chatter broke the silence followed by footsteps that startled all of them, Alfred and Ivan went to hide in the shadows with shutting off their lights.

"Man, stuck doing slave sitting really sucks…"the voice yawned as he pulls out his baton off his holster and drags it against the cages scaring the slaves to the other side of the wagon.

"Hey it's because of these 'crappy jobs' is what the boss pays us extra dough!"one of the guards sighs "At least this is better than working as his minion I hear he's pretty hard core with them"

"Hah? Really, that sucks...ugh!" The other man covered his nose using his hand. "Like you said its crappy working like this, these people smells like shit!"

"The auction is about to start we better start picking some slaves to sell off." He grabs his keys from his pocket,When the guards reached the wagon, a large shadow loomed over them and their body hit the cold floor in one swift move "Pretty hardcore you say?" Ivan said in amusement.

"I don't think he's here Alfred, We better go before the auction starts, and I doubt there are any clues here about their Leader." Ivan sighed and looked around a bit not paying attention to the man whose fingers were twitching.

The man regained conscious and grew alarmed at the sight of Ivan. He hollered out for backup and in seconds more people came, even the auctioneer who was wearing the mask was surprised to the the King here.

"Ah, His majesty has come as save his precious people! It appears as I said before there's none here as we already discussed this with your grandfather." He smiled, he realized the young blonde next to him and he instantly brighten up."King Alfred how surprising it is to see you here as well! Are you here to buy one of my slaves?" He asked innocently."like hell I'am! Don't play innocent with me I've already found your hideout! Give me back my brother back you bastard!" He growled. The auctioneer sighed in exasperation and frowned at them, his eyes deadly, he Snapped his fingers and all the guards surrounding them getting closer.

"This is bad! There's like 20 of them here" Alfred whispers already getting into his fighting position, Ivan just chuckled and eyes shone dangerously "This is nothing like a warm up for me" he made his stance waiting for them to attack first.

"Take them out! "He shouted, walking away from the area."I'll deal with the costumers" He walked back inside the tent leaving his men do deal with them. The guards smirked and pull out their weapons and they all charge at the same time. Kicks and punches were flying everywhere, Alfred jump into the crowd of men ready to beat them to their deathbed; Ivan was battling out with the others using his gloved fist, the caged slaves watched in awe and of course horror.

It took a good while for the last guard fall to the ground along with the others. Alfred sighed in disappointment "Really…their all bark and no bite " Ivan gives Alfred the keys he kept in his chest pocket and he then open the wagon letting the slaves run out free running to the woods while thanking the "hero" that saved them, Ivan does the same with the other cage wagons. Alfred then throws Ivan his bag while holding a flare gun "I'm going to send a signal to summon your guard's to ambush this place while their still here "He then runs outside leaving him alone.

Ivan walks to the stage where the slaves were supposed to be sold off but was found empty. He hears the sound of a gun and made his way to the entrance and finds his guards fighting off the rebellion group while the others who were there started to flee. He then hears the gun cocks behind him he turns around to see the auctioneer from eyes were crazed red his smiled had turned to a nasty scowl, his whole body was shaking.

**"Damnit! Damn you all to hell!"**

The auctioneer walk up to the king in rage with his finger on the trigger ready to push it. He's already in enough trouble as he in when witnessing his slave escape from him because of him and the self-righteous blonde idiot.

Ivan nonchalantly walked up to the auctioneer his cold eyes bored into his, the auctioneer was shivering in fear the gun he was holding was shaking and so did his whole body taking a step back.

The sun was beginning to rise from the horizon.

"Get back or I'll shoot!" His hold on the gun was faltering, Ivan just chuckled his eyes still staring down at him "Let's see who's the fastest...or your gun..." Just as he tries to quickly grab hold of the gun he felt blood splattered on his face and heard a thud, he looks down to see the mask man on the floor with a gunshot to the forehead.

Ivan face turns deadly and looked up to see the Alfred again with his own gun and a smile plastered in his face "No need to say thank you."

"That was my kill Mr. Socialist" Alfred frowns, already face to face with Ivan "it's capitalist to you, Mr. Communist freak." They both glared at each other menacingly, the fight outside still ongoing.

Their little staring contest was interrupted by a weak whine.

They both turned to the sound in the bushes that were beside them where they could see a small figure that was lying on the grass when Ivan look upon closer inspection Alfred grabs hold of his arm. "It could be a trap Ivan..." He said

Ivan shook him off and showed him his gun "That's why we have this you idiot." He replied back.

The sun rose and shone on the small figure that was covered by a tattered quilt, Ivan squat down and remove the cloth away from the figure.

A man with comely auburn hair that covered his eyes. His shabby clothes that looked as someone tried to mend it and his neck and wrist was covered in bandages on top of his shackles, the young lad was unconscious, and from the looks of his thin but slim frame that shows his ribs, he must've fainted from malnutrition.

Ivan didn't hear the chaotic yells from the battle as he moves the slave's hair to see more of his face, curiosity got the best of him he notes that his hair is rather soft to touch, very skin was soft too but it was cold-at first he was worried the figure was dead so he moves his hair away and-

His cold heart skipped a beat.

This slave was truly beautiful, he was captivating, a child-like innocent face. His plumped cheeks were a beautiful shade of red-he just realized he was breathing quite harshly eyes tightly closed.

He must have caught a fever.

"Whoa...What a cutie!...It looks really sick Ivan.." He ignores Alfred and picks up the slave using the worn out quilt to keep his warm from the morning cold.

"Hey commie..."he tried to get his attention again."The hell are you going to do with that?" He mentioned the slave he was holding.

"I'm done here you can do whatever you like. I only came to get some information my guards will handle the rest and capture all of them." He held the slave closer to his body when he felt him shudder."Your brother might not be here so it is useless to keep searching here."

"You didn't answer my other question Ivan..." Alfred said as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his back.

"I think I may found what I was looking for..." Was his only reply.

He bid him a farewell and leaves Alfred behind.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading!**


	3. Encounter

He was a real idiot.

A dolt...

He didn't know what was going through his head, He ponders on the incident that happened just a few hours ago in his dark chamber.

He just wanted this day end already.

He never did anything so foolishly before so this was a first.

He holds his heads in his hands as he sighed on his chair right next the curtained widow that blocked the morning sun-he never really liked the daylight.

He felt so foolish listening to Alfred's and ending up blowing up his own the rebellion are probably making plans to start attacking and to top it all off he didn't get enough information about the whole damn thing! which was definitely a waste of time on his part.

Ivan realized the slaved he brought home he looked up to see the battered up slave lying down- bedridden from the sickness he caught.

He didn't know why he brought this odd fellow with him back to the castle…He looks weak just a sight of his thin body type and sickening features he looks like on the verge of death. He found him oddly familiar to himself as a child being bullied a lot by children because being a cry baby made him look sensitive to almost anything. He shook his head from those memories not knowing why he's wants to remember memories like that!

His mind wasn't working right perhaps.

He never met someone with such foreign features-by his slightly tan fair skin and commonly auburn hair he lived probably somewhere in a Latin countries or somewhere in the Mediterranean?

He must have been through a lot from being force away from his home to be sold off by a bunch of aristocrats.

He made his way to the bed and stared at him more closely, he wasn't breathing harshly like before so he took it as a good sign. The only problem was how he was going to feed him if he's out cold-Hell he'll be lucky if he will be out of the woods in a few days maybe week.

But besides all that he looks really beautiful...he wanted to know how his eyes looks, what his voice sound, what expression he will see when he wakes up, he wanted to know his everything.

The knock on his door disturbed his deep thinking.

"I'm coming in sire."

The door opens and a man with square glasses and a narrow face walks in.

Ivan got up and went over to greet his guest."Eduard, it's been a long time hasn't it comrade…"

"Yes it's been a long while, Sir Braginsky." He gave a nervous chuckle. "It appears you wanted to see me sir..." he trailed to a stop as he stares at the young unconscious man lying limp on the Kings bed.

"Oh…is this a bad time?...is he-"

Ivan chuckles and raises his hand. "No, it's not dead…he's just resting his eyes…"

Eduard cleared his throat feeling the room started getting colder for some reason."I-I see well then, shall we go somewhere more private?"

Ivan nodded taking a last good look of the slave face and turned to beckoned his guest to his grandfather's old study room.

"Have a seat, Da?" he gestures Eduard to his seat. "Yes, thank you...as I was saying the message you gave me I don't quite understand. You said you want more information about the rebellion? It's surprising for me actually because you never cared for it and their haven't been any classes of them intruding your territory-what's the sudden change?..."He smiles as he pushes up his glasses.

Ivan walks to the large window that viewed almost the whole kingdom that was covered in thick snow and sighed out in irritation. "They are starting to get more annoying…They are starting to progress much faster and their leader is much more secretive than I thought…" he hissed at the words.

"Secretive you say…Hmm that's interesting..." He reaches to his chest pocket and pulls out a folded paper. "My team only measly scratched the surface of the problem..." He handed Ivan the paper.

"Honestly you send the wrong man to the job as spying" Eduard chuckled, fixing his tie nervously."I'm more into economics than snooping around " He waits patiently for Ivan who was reading the paper silently.

"Trust me I rather do it myself if I could but after my grandfathers death my best spies and my generals either fled or joined the rebels." He looked ups at him with an unsatisfactory look. "Thank you this wasn't much but it might lead me somewhere." He puts the note on top of the table.

"Well since we have everything sorted out then, I should head back" he smiles getting up from the chair. "As you can see I have my own kingdom to rule." He smiles as him.

He falters when Ivan pat him on the back giving him the infamous smile."Congratulations on your coronation. If you have time later on why don't we make a treaty or a pact?" Ivan says half-heartedly.

Eduard hesitates trying to scoot away from Ivan grip. "Aha…Yes well-"

"Oi! Where the hell are you Ivan?!"

They both stop when a loud yell was heard through the large hallway, already knowing who it is.

"It seems Sir Alfred has some news for you." he tried to make light of the conversation feeling relief when he was finally away from his large hands.

They both headed to the front door from the entrance when they spotted Alfred with a red face filled with anger, crumbled paper in his hands and right next his feet were piles of it!

"What are you on about..?" Ivan questioned, eyes narrowed.

"It's been a couple of hours since the incident and our faces are already plastered on the papers! What the hell I'm going to tell Arthur about this, he's already on my neck as it is! "He growled, shoving the newspaper In front of Ivan's face.

"What?!" he took the papers away from Alfred's hand and skim through the pages. "That's impossible the newsletter doesn't have this type of sources they weren't even on the scene of the crime..."

**THE TRUE COLORS OF THE KING IVAN AND HIS ACCOMPLICE!**

He sighs as he rubs his temples trying to control his anger. "Great...their plan was spewing out lies to gain more followers, this is turning out badly." He rubs the side of his head.

"I saw a bunch of people sending it out to everyone for free, that's when I saw they had the front page view of our faces " Alfred 'tsk' taking a seat as he continued "Accomplice my ass."

Eduard sat there pondering the whole time trying to put the pieces together until an idea popped into his head "My theory could be they got media on their side or they been part of the rebellion as well." Ivan and Alfred turned to him with confused look."But that's impossible they didn't have this type of power before, they were just a minor problem." Ivan cupped his chin trying to figure it out. "I told the military to paid them no mind as well and maybe it was the perfect chance to build up their and strength and connections." He slumped into his seat in frustration. "I guess we have no choice to await their next attack."

Ivan walked up to the Eduard and patted him on the back. "Thank you Eduard…" He turns to Alfred. "Go home…"

"What! No way man I want some action too!" Alfred crosses his arms.

"This is my fight not yours. Why do you so want to join in?" Ivan said in suspicion.

Alfred frowns and averts his eyes. "Because the rumor about my brother is true...he's become one of them."

This cause both men widen their eyes in shock…

* * *

_Alfred stood there is confused as he watch Ivan back carrying the weak slave he found on the floor like he was a fragile thing...he felt rather irritated about it-He shook his head away from his thoughts._

_He has no time waste time in the end he'll eventually will tease him later._

_He looked around where the chaos of the battle died down, the guards had manage to caught dozens of the rebels and the rest managed to retreat back._

_"Sir Jones!" One of Ivan's top Guards ran up to him and saluted at him._

_"Yes?" He said nonchalantly._

_"We caught a group of them and ready to send them to the dungeon."_

_"Why would I care about those old farts?" He questioned, the guard faltered his posture and gave him a confused stare._

_"Oh…I thought you were the king's assistance that's why he brought you here...didn't he?"_

_Alfred felt insulted at the comment and pouted. "No! I'm the one who technically brought him here! And I'm not his side kick-I'm the hero!' He boasted the guard as he sighed at his childish personality."As you wish Lord Jones, if you excuse me." He bowed and left to check up on his men._

_"These people have no respect" He muttered, he followed the guard to the wagon to see the capture rebels. "You guys better tell me everything you know and I'll go a tad bit easy for you." He smirked, his filled with menace._

_What Alfred got was a ramble of angry Russians._

_"Great..." He sighed and looks around to see if anyone near them to help translate. "Out of luck then…" he was then alarmed by the sounds of yelling and rounds of shootings, He runs around the wagon, he witness Ivan's guards in the distance gunned down._

_The shooters were one of the wagons that was driving erratically._

_He didn't notice the capture rebels escape from the ropes and pushed Alfred down using their force to keep him still._

_"Dammit!" he cursed, He tried to struggle out of their managed to shake of a few but eventually they caught on. "Let go of me!"_

_"Struggling will lead you to nowhere…" Alfred widen his eyes in shock, staring at the shiny black shoes the figure was wearing._

_No it couldn't be him._

_He slowly look up to see the man he was trying to find for so long. He was wearing a black suit, his glasses he always wore since his teen years hanging loosely on his face, his violet eyes staring down at him._

_"M-Matt! What the hell what are you doing..!" he struggle again to get them off, he was desperate..._

_"Doing something I shouldn't done a long time ago…" His eyes showed boredom staring down at him. "I'm sorry for all the work you did to try to find me but it was futile..." His voice was full of emptiness. Alfred didn't believe this man was his brother. "Don't give me that crap! Come-on let's go home! Francis is waiting for you! I miss you-we all miss you!" he tried to get his words through him but he didn't react at all._

_"I'm sorry Alfred...It's time I become someone instead of being your shadow…" He turn his back on him. "…let him go…He's not a part of this..." the rebels were off him in an instance,They hurried into the wagon and drove away but not before they tied Alfred's hands behind his back._

_He tried to get up because his hands were tied he took awhile and gave them time to escape before he was set free._

_He ran to try to catch up to them, panting and weeping when the wagon ran off to the horizon hearing the rebels celebratory shouts shooting their guns up from the sky_

_No...No…**NO**!_

_"**MATTHEW**!"_


	4. Trapped

The problem was getting too serious for Ivan. He had been warned to many times about it but he didn't intend to let it slip past him!

He was far too busy trying to calm his people down-poverty rising from the terrible snowstorms and the working class demanding labor unions he was literally tired from it all.

Ivan silently gestured both men into the boardroom down the hall from their previous chat. When the doors open they were greeted by a grand portrait painting of an middle aged solider, his pickelhaube covered the man's eyes but it shown his greyish blonde hair, to their left was large Victorian windows with a tremendously beautiful view of almost the entire kingdom that was covered in thick snow, to the right wall was the fireplace and bookcases on the walls around it. The middle of the room was a round long table he monitored them to sit upon the chairs.

"I just don't get it-Why him?" He walked back and forth, Alfred stared out the window silently.

"My grandfather have done nothing to that buffoons kingdom-Heck not even to the whole western hemisphere at that!" Ivan growled.

Alfred was quietly pondering then he suddenly snicker bitterly. "He's finally lost his damn mind!" he muttered audibly. "Who knows he might be the ring leader of this whole fiasco...I mean if I think about it we never actually seen each other since we were kids, he was always so gloomy around everyone else..." He then scoffed at the memory of his encounter "If only I wasn't tied I could've beat him to his senses…"

Eduard sat down next to the telegraph to reach out his team to inform of the incident.

"I don't think so..." Eduard spoke as he was multitasking with the telegraph machine. "Let's face reality here he might be strong-willed person but a leader of a high advanced organization is highly impossible."

He pushes back his glasses. "He should know it's dangerous for him to show his face around so foolishly, even if he is part of it he's blowing away his cover and his safety to someone whose somewhat allied with the main target." he faced the two superpowers with a serious stare. "Our main priority first should be focusing more on who else is part of it than making this a guessing game."

They spent their time trying to find suspects and clues but ended up being pointless …

"Well that is what I gathered so far..." Eduard pointed Ivan his notes that was in the hands of Alfred who was reading through in astonishment. "Amazing you managed to get all this that fast..." He whispered.

Eduard chuckled at the compliment. "While I thank you for the compliment though I'm no match with the Kirkland's high advance team of spies." He gets up and walks to the door. "I can only manage to accumulate just minuscule details in just a short time while they get useful information in seconds" he hummed.

"Let's not waste time talking nonsense, let's end the meeting here and talk about it some other time." Ivan stopped their conversation and stormed past Eduard out the room leaving the two behind.

He walked down the main foyer to the kitchen area trying to find anything to get alcohol into his system to clear his mind off.

The rebellion, his territory, his people was just a huge burden to the king, and he alone has to face it all and fix it..

Out of grandfather's three grandchildren, Ivan was the one who was fit to rule the kingdom.

Katyusha wasn't really all that great with dealing with situations-which results in hiding away behind closed doors.

Natalya could do a good job on ruling if she didn't have those dictatorships ideas...and growing out of her 'brotherly love' phase...

Ivan shudders at the mention of their childhood together. Thankfully she's oversees serving in the military as a general and Katyusha is blissfully espoused and living comfortable to consummate her dreams to be a farmer…

While as for Ivan…he was stuck here, until he gets married and give birth to an heir but that's was a farfetched idea he will never get to it.

He sighed irritably at the thought as he walks closer to his destination, he really needed some strong alcohol to forget everything.

Yep being a king is great-with no one around to do or help him.

Ivan was alarmed of the sudden sound that came from the kitchen. He took out his pistol from inside his coat pocket and cautiously walked to the entrance of the kitchen, he had his pistol up and ready to aim and shoot at any given moment(He was well-trained at a young age to attack and defend at any danger.)

He was well aware there was someone here but was rather confused on why a place where the only exit there is was blocked by him, he lowered his gun and took a look around the kitchen.

He didn't see anything off yet…There was a wooden counter in the middle of the kitchen while around it was the fridge and over counter heads-which he noted it was slightly open,a few sinks, and a station furnace.

He went further in the room to investigate some more. When he came around the centered counter he caught of glimpse of pans littler all over the floor...That's when he heard a pitiful groan.

"Is someone here?!" His menacingly tone made the stranger squeak "Come out with your hands up and weapons out!" He demanded.

He got closer and waited for his new found prisoner to show his face, the figure stood up and hesitantly turned around never expecting to meet beautiful terrified amber eyes of the slave he saved before. Ivan froze, his gun was still pointed straight at him which didn't make the situation better, he cursed under his breath and ending up putting away his pistol.

Time stood still for Ivan staring at the slave's face, he was really a true beauty for having such marvelous feminine features for a man, his legs were giving out from under him but he still had strength left.

"Hey!" Ivan turned to the door as Alfred barged in with his gun in hand with Eduard following suit. "I heard noises and-Oh.." he stop as he witness the scene unfold him, he chuckled as he put away his weapon. "False alarm…" He sighed he walked up to the young auburn hair slave and grins down at him. "What's your name cutie?"

"M-my name is Feliciano" He mumbled, he was hungry, cold and fatigued from his exhausted journey traveling where he would be sold to...He just wanted to go home.

Home.

There was no such thing, he lost everything. Vague memories of what he used to before it all started and remembering a bit of his memories with his family (god knows if his brothers are okay).The village he grew up was burned down along with them…Those craze eyes he first saw before darkness took over him…

"I think 'Cutie' is better, don't ya think? " The blonde man ruffles his hair, startling him. "Why are you hanging around in the kitchen,cutie?"

"I-I was hungry. I'm sorry I should've asked first..."He stuttered, trembling under his touch, already waiting for his beating.

"Well don't worry little guy we have food here for your needs and just in case you were wondering the name is Alfred F. Jones" he boasted as he pointed the man behind him. "The guy with glasses is Eduard" Eduard awkwardly waved at him pushing up his glasses.

"I don't think it's the time right now" he ushered Alfred out the door. "Why? We have plenty of time to introduce ourselves. "He smirked, he moves away and goes back to Feliciano's side. "Especially to his 'new master'." He pulls the nervous slave to close to the pale man's chest.

He gulped and used the little bit of courage he had to look at his new "masters" eyes, his heart sank and his mind was going into slight hysteria-those eyes he knew so clearly…the same violet eyes.

But Their were such a beautiful set of eyes he had ever seen. They weren't shining in bloodlust like before, but it wasn't gentle stare either. He was petrified, his body was shivering from the sudden cold. His memories were flooding back from that day, chilling shiver ran down his spine at the memory. He had to do whatever his new owner says to not get into his bad side that was his top priority. "What a cute name" a voice interrupted his train of though he stares back at him again in shock. "Huh? Ah!" He adverted his gaze and bowed to him.

"Grazie." He stutters.

Ivan looks at him for a minute somewhat silently judging him before he pets his head "I hope you find your stay here quite suitable for you my servant" he said with a smile, thus made Feliciano relived a bit in mentioning more people like him. "a-a servant?...are there others here besides me, your majesty?"

Ivan couldn't help but adore his eyes shone with hope, he thought what other expression he can see.

"Nyet...it's just the two of us here-and well there will occasionally be other guest here as well as you can see" he look over his shoulder to see the two royals silently observing them. "Ah-That's right! I didn't introduce myself. "He reach his hands out expecting him to grab hold of it. "I'm Ivan Braginsky, ruler of this kingdom. Please don't try anything to escape your fate." He smiled cruelty and Feliciano, his voice squeaked and his heart churning making him feel sick.

And just like that Feliciano knew he was trapped…

* * *

**Pickelhaube-A Spiked helmet worn in the nineteenth and twentieth centuries by german military,firefighters, and typically associated with the prussian army, the helmet was widely imitated by other armies during this period.**

**Nyet: No (Russian)**


	5. Caged

Feliciano was sitting in the diner room not far from the kitchen were he met the king, after he nearly fainted during his fated encounter with his new owner 'King Ivan'.

"Hey! You alright kid?!"Alfred said in panic, Both him and Eduard worriedly run to his side to seek medic if needed, Ivan on the other hand was calm and collected his eyes glint of childish mischief when the weak slave fainted in his arms.

"Malnutrition and fatigue is what making him have dizzy spells..." he muttered he then pressed his hand on Feliciano sweating forehead "…and the fever will never do good for a working servant, Eduard can you please make early dinner for our new comrade. If he doesn't get any food in his system his fever will worsen." He demanded trying to keep the weak slave up.

"Huh? Oh-of course…" Eduard confused and hesitant got to work in the kitchen. Ivan locked eyed with the blonde who stood there in not minding much. "if you want to stay for dinner then stay, I don't honestly care, just make use of your visit here." he turn and inspected the weak slave some more, Ivan was elated he's finally found the servant he's always wanted. (Well even though he looks rather weak, with training from him he'll turn him into a hardworking servant.)

He didn't care for body build features he was never the man to push hard labor work onto others that he can do himself for one and he was never to the man to leave big messes. What he admires this one particular individual was his face and body.

Yes he's slim but it's more of a feminine stature than a man with muscles, which also applies his face, one look at him and he can easily be mistaken for a woman. He's was excited to see how long will it be as he slowly breaks him...

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Alfred followed Eduard to the kitchen as he sat on top of the counters while the other started with washing the ingredients he needed and got from the fridge.

"Certainly" he said with a smile, rolling up his sleeves.

"Well I wanted to ask you this for a while now and now looks like a good time to tell you" he nervously said, looking anywhere except the person he's talking too."Why are you still taking orders from him? Aren't you now ruler of your land? He should be giving you respect as a king…Well he's not the type to respect anyone anyway" he mumbled the last part but it was enough for the other to hear."Don't tell me you still have feelings for the commie."

Alfred didn't catch the smile faltering for a second or how he just stop washing letting the water continuously run down on his skin.

Eduard silently continued his work giving Alfred the silent answer. "W-wait! You mean to tell me your still in love with-" loss of words he tried hard not to laugh in front of the Estonian ruler.

"Aw man-!"He chortles grabbing hold of his sides. "Why do you still have feelings for that bastard, after what he did to you. He played with your emotion for your place in ruling. You should be furious at him!" he exclaimed getting off the counter to stand next to him, trying to see his face.

Eduard silently chuckled as he stared back at him "I should say the same thing to you . I assumed you didn't come all this way because you were looking for your recently lost brother, am I correct?"

The statement caught Alfred off guard, simultaneously turning red.

"That's different, he used me for my resources and-and..!" He stuttered through his words.

"I'm just trying to help! And-argh!" he threw his hands up and he crossed his arms in annoyance. "I don't get is he was giving cutie pie over there his full attention like he used to do with-"Alfred trailed off, frustrated he threw arms out to the other " He's a slave we found for Christ sake!"

"So you notice as well." Eduard calmly moved on to the counter then getting the kitchen knife from one of the drawers and loaf of bread. "I also do have some suspicions about him and his new 'housemate'…I could only wish he's only looking for new workers in his castle than rather another play-toy again." He whispered he soon started cutting the bread in thin pieces.

"Well whatever he wants from him is not my problem. But I'm serious with you weirdoes having this odd love fling." Eduard laughed as he handed Alfred a bowl. "Then why don't you help this 'weirdo' around the kitchen."

They shared a laugh leaving the past behind them...for now.

* * *

This was awkward, he was feeling really awkward. Feliciano felt really uncomfortable, especially when the man is starting at him from across the table with glee in those eyes, he didn't like it one bit.

He tried he tried his best to look about to distract himself but no avail. He drank the cold water that he was offered to try to fill his empty stomach.

Almost a full hour past of boredom as the door opened sending in an amazing scent of delicious food to Feliciano's delight.

He realized when was the last time he ate a decent meal?

"Today's dinner is a really simple meal." Eduard started setting the food down on the table as he continued."Kiluvõileib" he explained, when he sat the food in front of Feliciano what he saw was a sort of greyish piece that looks like it came from a fish on a slice of dark bread that didn't look all that appetizing to him. "In English terms its Sprat sandwich but despite its lack of beauty, Kiluvõileib is amazingly delicious." he smiled, giving Ivan a plate as well.

He put down a few other foods that looked extremely delectable thought. "-and also we have some foods made by Alfred himself." the bowl he set was mushy and was an off-white color…similar like cream. "This here is mashed potatoes." Alfred pointed out, then to a circular bowl with a sort of soft white cream on top. "That is Ice cream, your going to love that!" he sat next to the young servant eating his didn't hesitate to dig in as he was already stuffing his face with the foods, eyes filled with delight and stuffing his stomach to these delicious foods.

"How's the meal, Ivan?" Eduard sat near him as he ate his portion in a well mannered way. "Not my type of food but I guess this will have to do…" nonchalantly he looked up smiling at the slave, his face was literally stuck on the plate, Ivan almost stifled a laugh. "How's the food Feliciano." The slave looked up with his mouth full, eyes filled with curiosity that made him much more adorable than what he is almost cutely resembling a small chipmunk.

Oh how cute was his new servant was-digging in as if he been starving for weeks.

He took awhile to swallow the food down for him to speak. "Ah-um…It's great. I love the mashed potatoes and the-" he looked down, he didn't know how to pronounce the food Eduard made

"-this sandwich. It's really great, I-I appreciated."

Eduard coughs a little, his cheeks turned red at the praise. "Thank you Feliciano. I'm sorry this is all we can make up in this time." he gestured to the dinner.

"Ah-no this is fine! "He gave them a smile surprising Eduard and especially Ivan who felt a sudden wave of anger, gripping the cup he was holding tightly. Alfred coughs out his drink as he stared at him in awed. "Whoa what the heck you can smile. That's super cute! "He laughed, he scooted over to him, the three didn't hear the the King sucked in his teeth in annoyance."You should smile for me more." Alfred put and arm around the slim servant, Feliciano was startled at the gesture feeling lost. "Hey Ivan! You should learn a thing or two from cutie pie." he smirked, pulling Feliciano closer to him.

The look Ivan gave him was dark, gripping onto the table cloth... "Alfred you shouldn't play around so much...l-let's get back to the dinner, yes?" Eduard tried to make light of the conversation, already feeling the room become colder.

"Ah...what's the fun In that? Feliciano seems to like My touches..." He empathize the word, feeling Feliciano trying to push him away.

Suddenly Ivan shot up from his chair sending it sprawling on the floor and walked over the two. Alfred glared up at him to waiting for some type of attack, Feliciano felt his blood run cold starting to tremble again. Ivan snatched Feliciano collared chains and roughly pulled him off and away from Alfred, almost choking the poor boy.

"Come Feliciano I'll escort you to your new room." his empty tone gave them chills,he soon walk off dragging him along to the dark hallways.

Feliciano tried to speed up his pace but ended up tripping occasionally, the rustic thick chain on his neck was nearly choking him as it was pulled more upwards by it.

The corridors seemed endless until Ivan abruptly stopped as he reached his destination, Feliciano sees a large black wood door with gold designs on the arch. He pulled the keys from his pockets and unlocks it, forcefully pushing the door open. "This will be your chambers" He pushed the trembling servant inside the room and gave a chilling smile. "I hope this room suits all your needs. Goodnight Mishonok…" his voice was low when he called him that, without another word he slammed the door shut.

Eduard sighed picking up his finished plate and picked up the chair that was pushed over. "Why do you always pick fights with him?" Alfred yawned and got up from his chair "He had it coming" he fished out his pocket watch and checked the time "My ship is about ready to leave anyway." He muttered.

"Don't let the door hit on your way out." They both turned to see Ivan walking up to them.

"Oh! You're back so soon…" Eduard nervously looks up, Ivan stood in front of the cocky blonde "I assumed you said its about time you to leave this boring place, Da?" He stared angrily at him.

"Yeah?" he said, squinting his eyes as to test him. "Your point?" Alfred was suddenly lifted up on Ivan's shoulder and walked out the dinner room with him. "I'm rather saddened that you're leaving but I'm glad you are." Ivan said, his voice blunt.

Nervously, Eduard followed the two to the grand foyer and to the door, Ivan opened the door with one hand as while the other he launched Alfred out into the snow outside.

"What gives!" he growled cleaning out the snow in his face, he quickly got up. "It was a pleasure for you to visit Jones" Ivan hissed, throwing Alfred coat back to him "Yours as well commie" he put on his coat from the freezing wind, his scowl morphed into a smirk "Afraid little Feliciano will come running to me instead of you?"

Ivan clicked his tongue at him and shut the door full force.

"Ivan…" Eduard didn't move from his spot, Ivan walked past him trying to calm his anger down. "I expect the meeting to be held again sooner, Eduard" he huffed.

"Yes…I'll take my leave now sir" he bowed to Ivan, leaving out the door. Iva nodded as he headed off to his chamber, still In deep thought over Feliciano's Interaction with Alfred...

Feliciano shouldn't be close to anyone and especially a rebellious young dreamer.

He didn't want him to be a freethinker like him, he didn't want him to spread his wings and fly off leaving him be, He wanted him locked in his cage-wings clipped, rip away from his freedom. If that's the only way he'll stay by his side then so be it. He must keep him away from people outside this castle if that's what it takes.

He's not going to lose another one again this time.

* * *

**Translation:**

**Kiluvõileib-It's a type of sandwich made in Estonia with fish their homemade bread and eggs with bits of spices here and there.**

**Mishonok-Means 'small Mouse' In russian**


	6. Dream

The young slave stood there confused and lost at the abrupt action from the king.

He sighed in relief, he really couldn't handle staying any longer with his majesty, with a tension that thick it will probably leave him in his death bed!

He had to stay optimistic, the bright side was he was free from that god forsaken cage, so many terrible memories. Every night he prayed for some type of escape, always dreaming of freedom-wanting to be free! The people around him were treated like animals, there were some that didn't make it as far as Feliciano did being one of the few survivors. After all he had been a slave mostly his whole life.

He took a looked around the room and saw a large canopy bed that was too big for one person to sleep in, there's a small end table that held a used candle. Feliciano sat at the edge of the bed feeling the thick but soft quilts under his touch, like sitting upon a cloud. He fell back onto the mattress which was quite uncomfortable because of the thick shackles around his neck, wrists and his ankle, but he can manage.

He didn't know if he could sleep well with them-or rather he didn't know how to remove them he sighed wistfully as he got under the soft quilts, he took one last look at the window until he dream away from reality but instead he dreamt pt of his past.

He dreams of flames burning the world around him.

* * *

_"Fratello wait your too far!" wailed the scared child running around what was used to be his home was burning down along the entire village trying to look for was his family._

_He eventually saw a figure in the garden and spot another young boy standing, his back was turned to him with the blaze of chaos._

_"I found you!" he panted in fatigued, slowing walking up to him. "I was so scared. I thought I lost you fratello!" He hugged his 'brother' from behind, wanting his warmth than the fires heats. "we should go and find nonno and Romeo or we'll get hurt too." Just as he wrapped his arms around his brother he was abruptly pushed away to the floor._

_"Get away Feliciano!" He yelled never looking at his baby brother._

_He got up as tears began spilling down his cherubic face. "Huh? I don't get it…we need to leave!" he got up and tugged his brother away from the upcoming flames._

_His older 'brother' pushed the small child behind him. "You don't understand. You need to leave here Feliciano find some place to hide, before they take you as well." Before Feliciano can say anything a loud cackle broke through the sound of the burning fire. "Listen to your brother little one or I might end both of you like your good for nothing grandfather"._

_Feliciano, confused looked past his brother to the disembodied voice._

_What he saw wasn't the owner of the voice but a rather a body lying faced down he knew too well who it was._

_"N-nonno..?" His voice trembling at the sight of his now dead grandfather._

_"Feliciano, Please just go!" his brother looked at him straight in the eyes that was mixed with tears, blood, and sweat...His older protective brother was scared, just like he is._

_This wasn't like him; his brother will be cursing and putting on a brave face, but not crying out his heart out!_

_"Wait…Romeo where is he?" the young boy frantically looked about, searching for his baby brother. "He's fine! he's with jerk bastards." The elder brother huffed wiping away his tears. "You should go too…For me." Feliciano didn't want to leave his brother alone yet he was too scared to leave him behind._

_He heard a wailed cry of a baby that caused the young brothers to look back." Romeo!" Feliciano cried as the other ran behind him, their guardian's that were practically par of their family was protecting Romeo while fighting off the enemies. "Tomato jerks useless as ever." Lovino grumbled, he then notice the group of men approaching them._

_They surrounded the two children away from the guardians that were also busy. "It seems your both as stubborn like your grandfather." The voice snickered, the disembodied voice emerged himself in front of his men, his violet eyes shown under his spiked helmet, eyes crazed with madness. "I need men for my army, not pitiful children nor unskilled foreigners. This mission was a waste from the start." He cursed, looking back at them._

_The violet eyed man then turned to his men, their language that seemed to be foreign to the young Feliciano..._

_"We can't take them they're just get in the way and killing them is too much of a hassle, we already made enough damage—those Mudak already set off a fire signal to the neighboring town, leading the rebels following suit, It will take some time for them to come." he pondered for awhile until he started grinning like a madman. "How about this—let's just leave this brat here with the others and see if he survives without being burned alive". He forcefully pulled the young child to his men to tie him up "…and this will be left with the rebels...Let's see if he can be useful to those pests." He smirked. "Such a sad way for you to go, child." He laughed._

_The strange men started dragging the two crying brothers apart; they picked up the Feliciano as he reach out his arm to his brother the other doing the same fighting off the men around him._

* * *

Feliciano woke up in cold sweat.

Once Ivan was done cleaning up the dining table and the kitchen area Ivan retired to his chambers. He couldn't sleep at which wasn't a surprise since his work has been piling up as it, not leaving him time to lie down and rest his eyes.

That reminds him-he looked at his desk to see stacks of papers. His documents he was supposed to do, surprisingly he forgot about it, how ironic. He grabs a flask he carried around inside his coat and got to work continually taking gulps.

Few hours into finishing his work he realized it was morning already, another sleepless night for the young king. He laid back into his chair became exhausted of work Ivan got up from his desk to make breakfast but he was suddenly stopped by a cry down the corridors. His instincts kick in as he immediately ran into the slave's chambers.

The auburn slave bit back a yell as he stared awestruck at his majesty abrupt actions of slamming the door open.

"Ah…Good morning..?" He muttered, trying to act as if nothing happened. "Did I wake you up your majesty?" He asked.

Ivan walked further into the room and silently stared at him. "I heard a cry from your room, are you alright…?" He looks around to see if anything was amiss.

Feliciano tensed a bit and he then smiles nervously. "Ah-it could be from any other rooms, sire." Feliciano tried to change the subject from his embarrassing cry.

Ivan raise his eyebrows at him. "Well as you can see there shouldn't be others from another room since you and I are the only one living in this castle." He chuckles when the slave start making up other excuses.

This slave is rather interesting... He thought.

"Then yes I'm alright, your majesty". He jumped up from the bed. "Do you want anything for breakfast, Sire?" Feliciano was already to serve for his new master, to prove his worth.

Ivan was deep in thought at the moment motioning Feliciano to follow him which he complied. "Do you know how to cook?" Ivan walked to the kitchen area going to the cupboard and pulling out a book-a cookbook.

Feliciano nodded at the question. "Yes, actually I can cook very well!" Ivan smiled as he handed Feliciano the book and took out another one and setting it down. "I want homemade Russian style breakfast like how my maids used to serve me as a child." he hummed happily as he flipped the book open from Feliciano hands then stopped at a page, folding the end of the paper as a bookmark of sort. "Blini sounds good." he continued searching through the pages. "fried eggs are very common so it should be very simple for you to make." Once he was satisfied he closed the book then turned around and walk out to the door. "I'll wait for you in the dinner room in a few hours and I like my coffee dark." He waved him off. "Good luck Mishonok."

Feliciano worriedly look over the pages Ivan opened up for him. It looked simple enough to make except the concept of this half-assed book barely translated English. It took him a while to know the exact ingredients and directions to make these…Blini?

Well it didn't matter to Feliciano as long as he got right to cooking and make it delicious as possible.

A couple of hours later he managed to make a pretty decent meal for the king for one the blini (later finding out he made pancakes) didn't taste half bad but had more of a bland flavor to it, he then tries the fried eggs and it turned out delicious.

He carefully placed the meal on the grand dining table and finishing making the King's coffee from the tea cart. "Food smells delicious, Mishonok." He said while he patiently sat in his chair.

Once Ivan started eating his meal, he notice the intense glance he was receiving from the young male, looking at the food.

"I realized you must be hungry as well." He pitied him so he grabs an apple from the centerpiece bowl. "A treat." He hands Feliciano one which he silently accepts, munching on it already. "Take a seat here next to me; it's rare for me to have my very own 'maid' of sorts around though It's nice to have some company once in a while" Feliciano caught sadness in those eyes before he went on eating his breakfast. "For a beginner at Russian cuisine it's not half bad."

Ivan glanced at the slave devouring the apple and was surprise to see him finish it. Can't blame him though the way he was found-too thin and sickly-it's only right to nurse him back to health. The clothes he wore barley fit his thin frame and it stop almost above his thighs with few dark patches sewn on to them.

"I'll arrange an appointment from a tailor to make you more clothes suitable for your taste and needs. Those tattered clothes are not going to hold out for much longer, especially since my kingdom lives in arctic tundra." He spoke, smiling down at him while Feliciano only mumbled out a 'thank you' and ate his last bit of the apple.

Time past quickly into the afternoon as Ivan gave Feliciano a tour around his castle. He told him stories of his kingdoms ancestry and as for their legacies and success. "Many people outside my kingdom will look at my ancestors as if they were nothing but evil rulers, but they had good intentions of doing the deeds they did." he continued. "My kingdom wasn't very stable as it is today, people were starving, our crops could not grow because of the never ending snow. Stealing from villagers was our last resort." Feliciano listened to the story silently. "But because of that we have food from my ancestor's heist that we have now snow tolerable crops to grow; we expanded our trade and our territories."

"It's amazing to go such drastic measures for your people, your highness" Feliciano was too into the story he didn't realized where he was taking him. "Perks of being a King" he laughed bitterly.

"I-If it's not too personal but how did you become king? To say the least you look rather young to be one." Hesitant he looked up to see Ivan shocked expression which morphed to confusion. "Young you say?" he laughed heartily. "I've been trained to do this sort of thing since I was born." he stopped staring at him. "For a slave you look like you have been all over the lands little one, never once staying in one place. Tell me have you ever been free Mishonok?" he asked, Ivan already knew the answer to it-of course he haven't-

"I was never 'free' from the beginning, your highness." Well that defiantly caught him off-guard! He smiled sadly and petted the slaves head. "That's good…I see we have something in common…I have more work I need to finish. Clean yourself up and I will tell you what I want for tonight's dinner."

Ivan walked ahead to his chambers and Feliciano's to his, he went to the bathroom that was inside his room, he wanted to drown himself in a bubble bath but the shackles gave him difficulty to move freely so he used the sink and wash cloth to cleanse off dirt from his face and body.

Feliciano went back to the canopy bed feeling up the soft quilts-seriously it is like sleeping on a cloud. He never thought of having a casual conversation to someone with a intimidating personality at first, but he was more 'playful' than what he expected him to be.

He rested his eyes and sighed in content...

He was looking forward serving dinner to his new master.

* * *

**Mudak- asshole**

**Blini-Thin Russian pancakes.**

**Mishonok-Small mouse**


	7. Newcomers

"Heard the news of the failed mission from up north?"

"Yeah! What a total letdown if you ask me!"

"I heard the king's new accomplice shot down one of our captains-tragic really."

Hearing the same story since the word got was out-spreading like a sick virus throughout the rebel's territories. Matthew stayed silent as he overheard rumors about his brother 'allied' with the enemy.

This wasn't much of a shocker after all he was the first one who found out about Alfred's loveless rendezvous.

"Really? He was more of a bother…I mean I know I'm being rude since he's dead-but he was a loose cannon. He was bound to find himself dead."

No sympathy at all; no one shed a tear for the pathetic man, even his subordinates he was close with were fighting for captain's seat, that was how this place runs-a dog eat dog world.

Honestly there are some days Matthew ends up thinking if he made the right choice being here. He made a brute stop at the sound of a ruckus man he knew call his name from down the corridor.

Gilbert Beilschmidt he was an odd fellow-not by his albinism appearance but rather his personality. He was known to be full of himself-a cheeky bastard always having that shit-eating grin, but overall he was a nice guy, probably gave Matthew the answer to why the aristocratic German he met before was still with him.

"Hey man you miss the meeting again, so uncool of you!" He said in a humorous tone once he caught up to him.

"Sorry I didn't think they cared if I was there or not" he gave a nonchalant shrug.

"C'mon don't be so depressing you wimp…"he put his arms around the blonde's shoulder."…Their all been busy keeping track of the lost cargos after that wacko up and died liked that."

"Wow I feel so much better..."he said sarcastically as he pushed his arm away from him. "And he didn't die so suddenly, he was killed by Alfred." he never thought of using 'Killed' and 'Alfred' in the same sentence but then again his brother reckless behaviors did always leave him in dangerous situations, which was never good for both of them.

"You know what I mean kid." for once his wolfish grin turned to a serious frown. "Are you sure going to be alright?" He said worriedly.

"Of course...why wouldn't I be…?" Matthew looks away from the other intense stare.

He was going to be alright…at first he did. He only wanted to do this to be a hero like everyone wanted him to be. Now it felt like he betrayed everyone, the way Alfred eyes looked at him after these long years of no connection with him or anyone, he felt like he's the villain but he didn't blame them if he did.

Yet he didn't regret it at all since he met many grateful people like for instance gilbert who introduce him to the rebels and helped him find and meet with his brother again and he met other different types of people both good and bad. He was grateful for them as well but they weren't "In this together" type family, But they had one thing in common and it was to over throw Ivan from his Icy Throne.

"What did they talk about in the meeting this time?" he muttered, suppressing those thoughts deep down. "Mm…OH!" he thought until he shouted excitedly "We're going on a trip to Venice!"

"Venice?" He questioned.

"Hell Yeah! There's going to be this huge party there!" he said his body moving in joy. "Along with some boring trades we got to do that I really didn't pay much attention to but all I heard is a party! "Matthew rolled his eyes and chuckled "I swear I feel like you have selective hearing." Gilbert let out a hearty laugh, patted him in the back. "That's what you love about me! So anyway we are all definitely invited along bringing a guest-I'm bringing Roderich of course, an uptight guy like him needs to lighten up a bit." he joked.

"When's the party again? "He sighed, already planning on bailing out. "They haven't gone too much detail in them but their planning it somewhere in a few months." He shrugged. "Are you going to bring someone with you?" he winked, Matthew cheeks flushed and he scoffed, walking from the conversation. "Defiantly not!" received a pouty boo from Gilbert. "I assume the trip to Venice mean we're moving out again, so there's no hope for me bailing out." He gave an exasperating sigh.

"You're no fun!" Gilbert pouted at him, He then locked at his watch realizing the time and began walking away. "I should get going if I'm late for my meet-up with Roderich he will kill me." He laughed, he remembers something and he suddenly felt around his pockets, finding what he was looking for he handed the timid male a small folded paper. Confused, Matthew unfolded the content, eyes wide surprised on what was on it. "Where did you get this gilbert?" He pointed to the picture he has.

A picture of both him and his brother, smiling together like they didn't know about the cruelty of the world around them. The photo was taken when the young boys just turned six, celebrating along with their guardians.

"Just for once tell me I'm the greatest friend you ever had!" he boasted, he puffed out his chest and stroke a pose.

Matthew smiled as he leaned into the picture almost as snuggling it."Thank you gilbert, I don't know how to what to say-" he was interrupted by a finger silencing him from a far.

"Hey little word of advice" Gilbert yelled down the corridor "You should speak up more and maybe people will actually listen to you!" and that he left.

Indeed Gilbert was an odd man but in a good way...

But for now he will cherish the picture and remember the times he was with his family.

* * *

It's been almost a full week since Feliciano's nightmares came back full force, It's been a constant non-stop scene in his mind ever since he became conscious again. Every night he wake up terrified, drenched in sweat and occasionally spend the rest of the night in tears.

Such Cruel violet eyes he had...

The harsh snowstorm also didn't help at all with his sleep, the strong blizzard beat violently against the casement of the window making it even scarier for the little slave to sleep.

Just when the storm calmed down, it was already sunrise. Feliciano groggily got up from his bed and wade way to the kitchen area.

The young slave notice how quiet inside the castle halls were when he walk down the halls except the shackles every time he moves, he remembers how lively and noisy his past master's houses were; full of bustling maids serving their lords and cleaning their mess, Feliciano hummed at the one good memory he had, he remembers being in a German household he made a friend with blonde boy and blue eyes. Once he entered the room he was met with his majesty back turned looking through the glass stained window letting such a draught of cold air from under the sill of the window.

"Cold out there, isn't it?" Ivan was the first to speak-his voice was weary.

Hesitant the slave spoke. "Yes, your -" he was then interrupted.

"-So cold that we are obligated to wear fur clothing" Ivan turned around with a written in his hand and tired smile. "I did promised you new clothes for this type of weather.."

Feliciano stood there quietly, waiting for him to speak again.

"Feliciano we will have a guest that will help your problem with the cold weather." He beckoned Feliciano to follow him to the front door. They both stood there, Ivan waiting patiently as he stared at the door like he was waiting for something to burst through the door at any given moment.

Feliciano was shivering from the cold marble floors, rubbing his bandaged hands together to give them warmth.

He didn't know how long they waited for, he was continuously looking back at the door then to Ivan-he was slowly starting to lose his patience, but he kept still.

Just then there was a small knock at the door, Feliciano expecting to reach up to the door to answer it but Ivan beat him to it, when he opens the door he smiled and greeted him.

"It's been a while hasn't it Tino?"

A young man with short blond hair wearing thick light blue coat, he removed his hoodie that was covered in snow. The man named Tino gave the king a nervous smile.

"Yes, it's been quite a while your majesty, which is odd though..." he muttered, pushing his large bag close to him to give him warmth. "For you to come send Su-I mean my King's a letter sending me to tailor clothes for you." he gave a nervous chuckle. He removed his coat which showed his light blue military uniform with a cross neck-charm on the jacket.

"It's not for me who you're making clothes for." he moved to show the foreign man the trembling slave.

Tino eyes widen and stuttered. "o-oh?"

Feliciano realizing that he was being introduced and he quickly bowed making his shackles moved with him. "Welcome " Tino snapped out of his thoughts as he stumbled with his words "err…No need!" He waved his hands a bit frantically trying to help him up. "No you don't need to-the pleasure is all mine!" He rapidly bowed never realizing their head was in their way so they both bump their foreheads together, they yelp back and frantically standing there silently chuckling at the two flustered boys.

The moment ended as another large figure hovered behind Tino clearing their throat was heard from the door.

"A-ah! Su-san…I mean your majesty what are you doing here! I thought I told you I could handle this!" He loudly whispers at a tall figure all bundled up in fur lined clothing.

The taller man spoke of an odd language that seemed to be normal to Tino."No it's fine I don't need your help." He smiled which made the man calmed down and looked at Ivan with an intimidating aura.

"This m' w'fe" he huffed, looking at the other intimidating blue eyes shone a bit sending Feliciano cowering behind Ivan.

"Ah! Of all the lessons I taught you, you used those words!" he nervously raised his voice a bit, cheeks red.

"Nothin' wrong with sayin' that, right?" he shrugged. Both going back and forth for awhile. Ivan and Feliciano witness their ongoing spite until the king's stubbornness and overprotectiveness made Tino caved in, sighing he bowed to his King. "My lord, forgive my rudeness. As you can see I was sent here by King Ivan to help him with-" he trailed off, looking back to see the slave staring at him with curiosity. "He's your-"

"My personal slave" Ivan added, smiling when Feliciano clench his coat to protect himself.

"A-ah yes…Since winter already started in the land he has to get more suitable clothing for Feliciano to work with. Permission to help, sir?" he asked.

It took him awhile but he slowly nodded.

Tino sighed in relief then he went on helping him off his fur coats and the bags without noticing Ivan suddenly grabbing hold the sides of Feliciano neck collar to get his attention, staring at his Amber orbs, feeling his heart melt. "I'm finally making this right…"he smiled, using his thumb to brush over Feliciano's cheek, his heart beating rapidly.

The way he smiled like that made Feliciano chest do odd flips…

"Let's get started, Da?" He legs go of him.

The place where Feliciano touched him was burning up.

* * *

**R&amp;R if you like!**


	8. Confusion

**A bit angst in this chapter...**

**I have used reference on how Sweden/Berwald Speaks so I taken some words out but not too much that its difficult for you all to read.**

**And I don't want to add google translated Swedish because google translate isn't always 100% accurate.**

* * *

Feliciano was standing on a fitting platform, after the encounter from the invited and uninvited guests, Ivan send both of the young servants off to an old fashioned sewing room that looked like it hasn't been used in years. Feliciano-finding out the young blonde's name was actually Tino Väinämöinen (Which he struggled trying to pronounce his last name so he called him by ) arms were stretched as Tino worked with measuring his entire body. Rather odd since he was mostly bare in front and his lower side, it was an awkward silence for the both of them yet comforting with occasional commands from Tino who was still struggling to get measurements around his neck because of the shackles.

After he got his way around getting the measurement that he wrote down on a small notepad he opened the luggage he brought with him from his journey here. Finding the right fabric to use, he wrapped it around the slave's slim form, using needles to hold the cloth in place as he began to sowed.

Ivan and King Berwald (He also found out about his name from Ivan) both went to Ivan's office to chat a bit as his majesty said to Tino sudden dismay. Once they bid them off, Tino quickly went into work.

"Should I add some tunes to distract our self with?" Pointing at the box with a spiral cylinder next to the sewing table, Feliciano nodded as he stared at Tino with a concentrated look as he was searching through the records that were stacked under it. After choosing the record he liked he put it on the cylinder box moving the little needle a bit, the box made a sudden scratchy noise until a classical orchestra was heard from the spiral cylinder.

Tino went back to fixing up and continue sowing up the fabric. Feliciano only hummed to the soothing music as he looked out the frosted window.

His mind was still thinking back on what his Majesty said that smile was so sincere yet his eyes were filled with stares that looked his way gave him chills down his spine but a good type of chills.

When was the last time someone looked at him like he was actual human being?

He went out his way to keep him away from the slave traders, nurse him back to health, and gave him a bed to sleep on, he even feels him! He was ni-

"Ow!" He recoiled back, he didn't realize he was dozing off until he felt a sharp pinch near his thighs.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I never used fur this thick as fabric before." Tino quickly apologized and check to see if he inflicted any wounds on him, rubbing the pain away then went back to sowing some other place. "It's fine really! It's kind of my fault for not paying attention and telling you." He tried to rub off the pain away. Feliciano looked back to the window already predicting another snowstorm; winter is sure is harsh here. It was a good thing the tailor was here too, getting more clothes mean less blankets to steal from the other vacant rooms to use.

"It's done." Tino called out, He pulled the thick fur cloak off of the Italian then moved it to a sewing mannequin looking rather proud of his work.

Feliciano tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Do I have to wear the needles and safety pins as well?" Tino laughed and helped him down, ruffling his head. "No silly! I'm just telling you that because I only needed you to make the fabric fit for you to wear, of course I'm still working on it! I'm just going to fix it up." He went to the sewing machine turning on the machine. "As for your clothes we both are almost the same height and length so it's easier for me to make it. " he said beginning on picking out the thread he needs.

Feliciano stand there amazed at him working hard, smiling he left without another word to get something warm to drink to give it to the hardworking Tino as a token of appreciation. He prepared two cup of teas in the tray and a few toast he heated quickly, He picked the tray up and slowly scurried back to the room.

As he walked past the rooms he heard bickering from one of the rooms the door was barely open. He didn't want to eavesdrop but Feliciano is known to be a curious cat so as the saying goes curiosity got the better of him, holding onto the shackles for not to make any noises he slowly cracked opened the door to see.

He was shocked to see King Berwald grabbing hold onto Ivan's coat, face far too close for His comfort. He wanted to come in there and try to break it off but even though the two royals were expressionless the air was suddenly ominous for him to do anything.

"I'm sorry Berwald but I do still not understand what you're saying. Can you speak more clearly?" he smiled, his eyes giving him a mock of delight.

"Your st'll playin' the innocent act I see?" He tightens his grip "Why are you still tryin'? You'v really sunk so low you chosen on a defenseless slave as your next vict'm?" he growled under his breath.

"Like I said…" He frowned and pushed the angry Sweden arms away "I don't know what you're saying. " He chuckled darkly, fixing up his wrinkled coat. "But your English has gotten good I suppose I should give your servant credit."

The room was silent and deadly at the same time, both men were staring each other hard. (if looks can kill a man).

"What is it th't you want from h'm…?" he glared at the Russian almost ready to pounce on the man if anything. "Who? Mishonok?" he asks nonchalantly. "He's just a stray I picked up…nothing else."

"I told you don't play dumb w'th me." He shouted not hearing the sudden noise of cups clattering, the irritated ruler coughs as he composed himself. "Just watch your back 'van." He made sure to emphasize his name as a warning. "I know that slave looks a lot like him. Another m'stake like you did years back with Jones you'll end up castrated by me." He glared back up at him. Suddenly he spoke in another language menacingly.

_Jones? Alfred Jones?_

Ivan just wistfully laughed, walking back to his desk still smiling "I'll keep that in mind."

Feliciano eyes still glued between their conversation, the tray he was holding was shaking not wanting to hear anything anymore he peeled away from the door, staggering he walked back to the sewing room.

Once he entered the room he set the tray down and looked over that his tailor. Tino eyes were still concentrated on his work, the classical music he had on change to a more upbeat jazz.

Feliciano grabbed a cup from the tray and the teapot when he started pouring on the cup his hand were still shanking. The teapot had become heavy for him making him spilled the tea on his hand, he yelped as he let go of the pot and cup both shattered to the floor.

Tino jolted at the sound and turned to look Feliciano cradling his hand, lying on his feet where tea and glass scattered on the floor. "Are you alright Feliciano!?" he worriedly checked over the slave for injuries. Feliciano noticed the sudden shout and he looked up, waving his hand for him to see. "I'm fine !" he picked up the chunk of glass from the floor first. "I burned my hand but good thing my bandages are thick enough so it didn't go on my skin." he tried to laugh it off.

The blonde shakily sighed as he helped him off the floor. "You shouldn't joke about that you could've really gotten hurt there Feliciano, here let me get something to pick it up for you." silently he got a dust pan and broom from the closet and he started sweeping. "Feliciano go get some washcloth to dry up the tea from the floors." Doing as he was told he cleaned up the floor and dried off the rest of the tea, throwing the now used cloth to the bathroom to wash up later.

His mind was fuzzy, confused and was feeling queasy. He looked over Tino for the umpteenth time throwing away the remaining glass to the dust bin, he opened his mouth to apologize but nothing came up, he wanted to ask something personal but he knew he will end up with unwanted answers.

"…Hey can I ask you something?" He said quietly.

"Of course Feliciano, what is it?" he smiled as he sat back down to his station.

"Has Ivan ever...you know...gone out someone….?" Well there he said it, the cats out of the bag now.

Tino was surprised of the out-of-the-blue question, he felt rather off about him but he didn't want to disappoint the slave, he pondered at the thought for a moment then shook his head "Not really…But he did have affairs with other rulers like for instance Alfred, If by any chance you know him."

Feliciano chest made an odd twist.

"-Boy was that an awful dispute between them two, what's even worse was that they brought their own people into their 'relationship' problems." He muttered sadly at the thought but he then lighten up." But good thing nothing bad happened, it was basically a childish war."

Feliciano put his hand over his chest to calm his aching beating heart down. "…Was their relationship that bad?" He muttered.

Tino rubbed the back of his neck "It wasn't like that...Umm..." he avoided eye contact as he tried to explain it more clearly. "It was more a one-sided thing I guess." he said, Feliciano fist tighten over his shirt. Confused, sadness, why was he feeling this way? "I don't understand…"

"I mean from what we all heard Ivan only use him to expand trade and get as much resources from him as possible." Tino saw the confusion in Feliciano eyes yet he still continued. "I don't know Ivan that well…The longest relationship he ever had been with is Emperor Yao almost about a decade ago." He tried so hard to not to make the situation worse. His conscious is screaming at him at all the stuff he's saying to Feliciano, making Ivan sound like a total player; He's making Feliciano confused and hurt–Good one Tino!

He bit his lip almost wanting to say something but he didn't want the auburn male to feel worse than what he already feeling.

"H-hey…I know this isn't any of my business or my place to say anything, but I think you should-"

"I hear chitchat but I don't see work being done" both men felt alarmed. Tino looked over the door to see Berwald and Ivan standing there. "Are you alright F'n?" He asked.

"Huh? Ah! Of course I'm alright!" he looked at Feliciano who's back is turned from the two rulers. "Right Feliciano?" He hesitantly asked him.

It took a few minutes for Feliciano to respond he lifted is head up and turned to the side."…yeah" he then beamed up at his King. "Is there something you want, your majesty?" the sudden atmosphere change drastically which scared Tino.

Ivan walked in the room and stood in front of his slave. "Prepare meals for the guest and me tonight..." he patted his head "…and make yourself something nice to eat. Today's a good day after all."

"…Yes" bowing him, his bangs hung over his eyes and quickly walked past him out the door. His mind was screaming at him to run away, mixed feelings that were new to him; it was an awful experience.

His heart was still beating rapidly and it hurt, He didn't realized there were tears streaming down his cheeks,

He was beyond confused.

_"I'm going to make this right…"_

Make what right exactly?

* * *

***NEWS*Chapter 9 &amp; 10 will be posted in a few days or not by Friday!**

**Sorry for the Hiatus I've been looking back at this story multiple times and I felt really unsatisfied with it!**

**R&amp;R if you like!**


	9. Stare

**Ugh! I don't like how this chapter looks! **

**And I must apologized the delay of the upcoming chapters but I have been under a lot of stress from juggling my high school to my personal life and entering the college I'm going to!**

**I might fix this chapter and chapter 10 as well if my writing is going to downgrade itself...**

* * *

Hand over his now tamed heart as he took deep steady breath, letting his tears falling down his pink cheeks his upper body was leaning over one of the counter.

"I've calmed down somehow...how odd." He wiped away the lingering tears using his the back of his hand as he moved to the cover boards to reach to open it until he then realized his shaking bandaged hand was still wet; The unwashed bandage turn into a darker shade of brown.

Remembering the tea incident he carefully he removed the tea-stained bandage showing his now scarred hand, it seems that it didn't cause any damage to his skin but it was bad enough to leave his hand a bit red and swollen.

He sighed as stood there silently the only sounds of winds slightly batting on the glass window-

Well that is until he started shouting inside the empty room.

"Uwah! How embarrassing...what's wrong with me!?" Both of his hands went flying the side of his head almost pulling at his hair in attempt to punish himself for his never felt these type of feelings before and it was truthfully a horrible experience for him.

Not only he was embarrassed for asking questions and butting in his majesty's love affairs like a jealous maiden but to ask to the young tailor he just met-

"Oh dio I forgot about Tino! It must've been so embarrassing to him as well. " He groan, covering his reddened cheeks with his hands, Seriously what was wrong with him?

He shook his head and gave a few paps to both his cheeks muttering _Focus_ like a mantra. He opened up one of the cover boards to reach for the cook books his majesty stashed out for him to use if needed.

He pluck out the books one by one and set them down on the counter, using his hands to see if any were books were still there, his fingers grazed on a dusted hardcover book.

Confused he got a stepping ladder and grabs the book, he coughs as not only the book is covered in dust and grime but the back of the shelf were covered in it too making the dust fly out of hit hitting his face.

Once he calmed down from his coughing fit he looked over the book, he wiped away to see the tittle, seeing golden writing on it, the words wasn't Russian or English but it was somewhat familiar to him, He blew out the dust on the book sending it flying.

The cover was a picture of a town but it was much Livelier than any other towns he served, the roads were replaced by water and a narrow boats, the golden writing was elegant yet nostalgic.

He flips the book opens skimming through the different types of dishes, he soon realized that the dishes were Italian!

_Antipasto…_

_Primo…_

_Dolce…_

There where different types of courses with thousands of dishes to make! Feliciano felt a little homesick when he notice the pasta dishes it had on one of the pages...

_Feliciano_...his mind was foggy all of the sudden.

_Feliciano...Feliciano..._

His mind was drifting as he started remembering a memory of his past...someone was calling out his name, the voice was kind and welcoming, he consciously wanted to reach out to it.

_"Feliciano...what would you like to have tonight?" He opens his eyes to see a blurry vision of an elder man smiling down at him._

_"Pasta!" He said with a childish tone, giggling in his seat, he heard a sudden grunt from the other side of the table, he looks over to see his brother with a pout and scowl._

_"Pasta again? Didn't we have that the night before my bambino?" He chuckled warmly petting his head to get his attention._

_"It just that I can't get enough of Nonno's delicious pasta!" He said feeling more giggly, his chest was filled with warmth...something he haven't felt in such a long time._

"...nonno..." He muttered under his breath, looking back at the book he has in his hands as he counties to look through it.

His eyes harden and he quickly slammed the book down, skimming and skipping pages, once he found the meals to make he fold the edge of the paper and continued.

Once he got the meals done he goes over pantry and grabs the ingredients he needed for it, he finds an old pasta maker, rusted and cover in dust he picks it up and brings it to the counter.

The two meals he made was very easy to make minutes in less than 30 minutes.", but the last one took almost three hours for it to be ready. He didn't care about the time, he wanted for it to be perfect for dinner, make it extremely delicious for them to enjoy all together, be happy and forget all the negativity.

His heart confident, he resumed mixing the batter, beads of sweat running down his forehead from the stove on.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Ivan mused, staring at the doorway the slave ran off a moment ago. Tino anxiously tried to figure it out himself."He's probably caught a cold since the winter winds are getting stronger this time around." He went to his station and resumed using the sewing machine.

"I' the tailorin' goin' well Tino?" Questioned Berwald, Tino nodded as he focused with his work.

"His cloak is almost ready, but his clothes will take sometime for me to make since the fabric is thick." He replied.

Ivan stood there silently pondering, ignoring their side conversations and stared out the door.

"-anyways you guys should head back, I do need some space and privacy to do this you know." Tino smiled at them, Nodded and walked out the room, he expected Ivan to follow him but he when he turned he saw him stood there with cold eyes.

"What did you say to Feliciano to make him upset..." He whispered, his voice low and menacing. It send chills down Tino spine."I-I'm sorry?..." His stomach started to twist.

Berwald was in a defense position, protecting Tino from Ivan' who was currently walking up to them.

"My little slave is fragile, and sensitive when it comes to 'unnecessary' words." He turned and that's when Tino knew he angered him, his violet eyes showed a deadly glint."What did you say to upset him?" His tone was more happy than mad.

That was never a good sign.

"It's nothing to worry about site!" He said anxiously, getting up from his seat and quickly went over the waste bin."he wanted to give me tea as thanks..." He moved back to Berwald side." Next thing I knew the tea and pot shattered all around him." He trailed off, praying his words was reaching to him."I told him to be careful though."

Ivan stares at him almost calculating him, once he realized he was somewhat telling the truth about the tea incident he relaxed and smiled warmly at him." I see, that's what happen...sorry for my suspicions. I do care about my slave is all." He composed himself and soon silently walked out the room.

Tino legs were quivering he leans to his King and sighed, Berwald wraps his arm over him and pulls him close." Was it true?"

"Yeah it's the truth, but..." Tino looks up at him to meet his gaze."That's half of the story." He hugs him tight. "I don't want Feliciano to suffer like the others did. I can already tell that he's really kind and has been through a lot as a slave." Berwald sighs and hugs him back.

"If only..."

* * *

Hours later the kitchen and dinner room was smelling of different foods mix together in one delicious meal, he took a step back to see the the Dolce dish ready and looking delicious.

He perks up when the first person to arrive was Tino and King Berwald, He pulls a chair for them to sit. He got happy thank you from Tino and silent stare from the King,Ivan walks in seconds later sitting in his usual seat.

"what have you made for ustonight, Mishonok?" he asked, with a smile on his face.

Feliciano hesitates a bit already remembering on the conversation he and Tino had."The first course of the meal is Antipasto." he silently sets down a plate of sliced tomatoes and circular mozarella cheese "This is called Insalata Caprese...Made with sliced tomato, mozzarella cheese and basil leaves." he gives the three the food, they gave a questioning look at the plate.

He sets another plate that looks like Pasta, Ivan was rather confused of this foreign looking food."The second course is called Primo, its Pasta with Winter Squash and Tomatoes." he goes to the king side and waits patiently at them to dig in, Ivan the first to respond."what is this, have I requested any meals far beyond my taste?" he uses the fork to move the pasta around giving it a bored look.

Feliciano sighed deeply ready for any punishment once he opens his mouth."I'm sorry your majesty, you did not...but" he glance at the other two who were sitting there staring at each other then the plate."But I wanted for you to try my meal that I will believe it will taste good for you a-and for the guest.." he trailed off, averting the questioning stare Ivan was giving him.

Ivan looks back and realized a cake in front of him, he raises his eyebrows and points at it. "What is that then? dessert?"

Feliciano nods and plays with the hem of his tattered clothes."Yes, this is the final course _Dolce_ and it's Tiramisu, it might look like a chocolate cake but it taste like sweet coffee." he begins to doubt himself already regretting making it and just followed orders from the beginning, he starts panicking when Ivan starts pick up his fork and grabs a piece from the dessert,He looks around its fork and takes a bite out of it. Feliciano shuts his eyes, his injured hands were covered by his other bandaged hand, he

"Not bad...I could get used to this, I'll pass it off as an feast for or guest." Feliciano releases a sigh and smiles to himself, Tino and the King seems somewhat happy too and starts eating their portion.

"This taste delicious Feliciano!" Tino happily said, raising his fork of pasta. Feliciano happily bowed to him from the compliment, the King next to Tino was silently eating it as well which he took it as a good sign.

When they all finished their meals , the slave passed out the dessert to the guest and went back to Ivan's side. Tino was astonished of the taste it had and the textures he felt inside his mouth."This is very good! I must say did these an Italian cuisine?" he asked, Feliciano nodded eagerly as he quickly cleaned up the empty plates on the tray.

"Ah-it seems you must have found an old cookbook from the kitchen the maids brought years ago." Ivan gazed to the slave's hand and almost missed how his hand had small fresh cuts over his scarred hands. "You even go out your way to foolishly cut your hand, Feliciano."

Feliciano almost dropped the tray, agape when he said his name, it was the first time he's been referred to as anything besides a number from his collar, or something instead of "hey you," and-_he doesn't want to ever go back to that dark place again._

"I'm sorry, these type of dishes require quick preparation and it was easy to make, so I didn't realized I injured myself along the way." he bows and he then excuses himself again to bandaged his hand, he enters the bathroom nearby and goes under the sink to see a first aid kit, he opens it to see a clean roll of bandaged and uses it to wrapped it around it. He struggles for a while making the bandaged around his hands tight.

"ugh...this is really tight." he muttered, pulling it in attempt to loosen it, he looks at himself in the mirror and he backtracked, surprise to see a human looking back at him, his eyes weren't sunk in like the dead, his skin was back to a healthy color, his eyes shone more brightly than before.

_You're happy here, aren't you?_

Feliciano was startled at Ivan looking at him from the mirror, he turns and consciously shrinks back, Ivan walks in and looks at himself at the mirror as well."You're happy here aren't you?" he said.

Feliciano adverts his gaze and looks down."I'm safe and happy, your majesty" out of nowhere Ivan grabs hold of his hand he bandaged, and quickly removes it.

"that's not how you bandaged your hands..." He pulls him to the bathtub and motion him to sit at the edge of it." You doing it to tight will only cut the circulation of your blood." He grabs salve and rubs it over his cuts."you didn't even put this in your hand to not let the bacteria get in your cuts."

Feliciano dumbfounded at the fragile way he's holding his hand, like if he made a sudden move it might break, his heart started beating rapidly again.

Ivan rebandaged his hand much more better than what Feliciano did, when he was done the slave more his hand around, clenching it to see if it was nice fit for him.

"Thank you, sorry for the trouble." Ivan sighs and pets his hair then starts rubbing it.

"Doesn't matter, I need to take care of you as well." He rubs his cheeks and makes him look at him."Are you feeling well yourself?"

"Then why are you avoiding my gaze." he tightens his grip as he pulls him closer to him."Even when you smiled at me back at the room I knew it was a fake." Feliciano eyes widen, he didn't think he realizes how Ivan knew him so well, even he knew the difference between a real smile or a fake one.

"it's nothing, honest!" His face felt like it was about to melt!

"Then look at me." Feliciano slowly turns his head and hesitantly meets his eyes with his uncertain amber eyes."You're mine, as long as you promise you won't leave my side you'll be safe here with me." It was too much for him, He wanted to cry, Ivan face was filled with sadness, he wanted to hug him, he wanted to be with him. Ivan slowly leans in, wrapping his other arm around his hips.

He continued to stared into his eyes, bunching his shirt in his fist over his chest as if to try and clutch at his heart, he wanted him to stop, say that he didn't want to but-

"I promise." He's trapped he didn't want to! The emotion he's feeling-it was too much. Ivan smiles broadly at him something he never seen from a serious King, his lips was a mere centimeters from his.

"you should've never make a contract with the devil."

They seal the promise with a kiss.

* * *

**Notes**

**Antipasto-****Antipasto translates to "before the meal," and it is meant to be a little something to whet the appetite. Antipasti can be as simple as a dish of stuffed olives or a more complex dishes salads and bruschetta.**

**Primo-****The first course of the actual meal, called the primo, is typically a small serving of soup, pasta, gnocchi, rice or polenta.**

**Dolce-****Italians finish the meal with a dolce, which means sweet, and is traditionally fruit and biscotti. You might also try a fruit pie, called a crostata. Fancy desserts, such as cakes, are more likely to be reserved for special occasions.**


End file.
